1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements arranged in a semiconductor substrate; a solid-state imaging device including “n” (“n” is a natural number of two or greater) vertical charge transfer paths for vertically transferring charges generated in the plurality of respective photoelectric conversion elements, a horizontal charge path for horizontally transferring the charges transferred through the “n” vertical charge transfer paths in a horizontal direction orthogonal to the vertical direction, and an output section for outputting a signal corresponding to the charges transferred through the horizontal charge transfer path; and a signal processing section for making a correction to a signal output from the solid-state imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
The solid-state imaging device having the foregoing configuration encounters difficulty in achieving 100% for transfer efficiency of a horizontal charge transfer path. Therefore, in a case where attention is paid to a certain charge, when the charge of interest is transferred through the horizontal charge transfer path, not the entirety of the charge is transferred, and some of the charge remain as an untransferred charge. Various methods for making a correction to such deterioration of transfer efficiency or signal deterioration attributable thereto have been proposed (see; e.g., JP-A-2004-356878, JP-A-2004-327722, JP-A-4-217171 and JP-A-5-219373).